


The Camera Eye: Consolation Prize

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [81]
Category: Gotcharocka, Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Jun feels guilty about Toya not being able to come with him and Jui to the Gilded Gala, a huge social event. But Toya has his own plans on how to spend the evening, and they involve Subaru and a certain recent purchase.





	The Camera Eye: Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz and Kiryu belong to BP Records, Gotcharocka belongs to God Child Records, I own the story only. Takes place just before and during The Camera Eye: One in a Dozen; you pretty much have to have read that fic to fully understand this one. For the Sex Toys square of my Season of Kink card. Pink film, mentioned by Toya here, is a type of violent softcore porn that is particular to Japan.

When the invitation to the Gilded Gala arrived at the Jui-Jun-Toya household, they got a reminder on what it was like to have a three-person relationship in a couples-only world.

Most people in the industry, of course, knew that if there was a party, all three of them got invited. Gilded Publishing, however, was not in their industry – just sort of on the fringes. They published “gentlemen’s magazines” and held parties that movie stars attended – which meant they were very much in society’s mainstream. And that also meant that when they sent out party invitations, it was for the recipient “plus one.”

The actual invitation came addressed to Jun. “Holy shit,” he said, as he opened it at the breakfast table. “I’ve been invited to the Gilded Gala? REALLY?”

“Sure it’s THE Gilded Gala?” Jui said, looking over his shoulder. “Not one of our friends throwing an imitation gala?”

“It’s the real deal, all right,” Jun said. “There’s a Gilded Publishing logo embossed right onto the invitation.”

Toya reached over and ran his fingers over it. “He’s right,” he said. “This is real.”

“I always used to dream about going to the Gilded Gala when I was younger and saw the celebrities arriving there on television,” Jun said, turning the invitation over in his hand. “It’s a shame I’m not going to be able to go.”

The other two just stared at him. “What do you mean, you’re not able to go?” Jui said.

“The invitation says it’s for me ‘plus one,’” Jun said. “Meaning I can only take one date. And if I can’t take both of you, I’m not going.”

“Jun, you don’t want to do that!” Toya said. “You said so yourself, you’ve been dreaming of this for years!”

“Yes, and the two of you mean a lot more than my teenage fantasies,” Jun said. “I’m not going.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” Jui said. “Toya and I will play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes.”

“I can’t ask you to do that!” Jun protested.

“Yes, you can,” Jui said.

“I love you both too much to leave one of you at home for an event like that,” Jun said.

“And I love you enough to flat-out volunteer to stay,” Toya said.

“You’re not going to do that,” Jun said.

“Yes, I am.” Toya leaned over and took his hand. “Jun, I want you to go. I really do. And I’m willing to not go so you’ll have that chance.”

“But I don’t want you to sit here in front of the TV all night when Jui and I get dressed up and go out!” Jun said.

“I’m not going to sit in front of the TV,” Toya said. “I’ll have something to do.”

“Or someone?” Jui said.

“Um, well . . .”

“Let’s see,” Jui said. “Mahiro is being honored at the Gala as part of the Dirty Dozen. Junji will probably be his date. Meaning Subaru and Tomoya will be on their own. They could choose to spend the evening together, but if Tomoya gets an invitation from Kazi . . .”

“We’ll play rock-paper-scissors for it,” Toya said, quickly. “It’s only fair.”

Jun and Jui smiled at each other. They knew damn well Toya was volunteering to stay home so he’d have a shot at alone time with Subaru.

“All right,” Jui said. “We’ll play rock-paper-scissors. It _is_ only fair, isn’t it?” And he was sure that Toya would be rooting to lose.

* * *

Toya was only too happy to make the call to Subaru a couple of hours later. “What are you doing the night Mahiro goes to the Gilded Gala?”

“Nothing so far,” Subaru said. “Tomoya was thinking of doing something with Kazi, but he didn’t want to leave me alone.”

“What if I asked you to come over here?” Toya said. “Kind of a sleepover. Jui and Jun have been invited to the Gala, too.”

“I can’t do that,” Subaru said.

“No?” Toya suddenly felt crushed.

“The sleepover, I mean. It’s still your house, and Jui and Jun will be coming home after the ball, and . . .”

“Oh, we’ve got a guest futon in the living room. They’ll sleep there if they have to,” Toya said. “They know very well I’m asking you over. They’re happy about it, really. They like you.”

“Well, okay,” Subaru said. “Then I’m in! I’ll see you that night!

Toya made sure the other two knew of his plans, and they did, indeed, seem happy about it – but that didn’t stop Jun from still feeling guilty about it as they got ready to go.

“You SURE you’re okay with this?” he said as he began to put jewelry on in front of the mirror in their bedroom. “You’re REALLY sure?”

“Yes, love,” Toya said, standing in the bedroom door. “I’m really sure. I’ll be fine. I'll be with Subaru.”

“I still feel bad about not bringing both of you.” He turned away from the mirror. “If they’d given us an extra invitation, I could have given it to you, and you could have brought Subaru as your date . . .”

“But they just sent one,” Toya said, walking over to Jun and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Just go have fun. Meet movie stars. See how many people recognize you and pretend not to.”

“There are always people like that, aren’t there?” Jun said, reaching for his jacket and putting it on. “Usually respectable-looking ladies who’d be mortified if people knew they were watching gay porn.”

“All the more fun to try to get them to trip up,” Toya said.

“All right.” Jun leaned over and hugged Toya. “We’ll go. I’ll tell you all about it afterward.”

“You won’t need to,” Toya said. “I’m sure you’ll have it all over Twitter and Instagram.”

“You should be too busy to look at those,” Jun said. “At least, if your night goes well.”

Once Jun and Jui had left, Toya grabbed his phone and started to text Subaru – only to hear a knock on the door before he could hit send. He rushed over and opened up, and Subaru threw himself into his arms.

“Hi!” Subaru said. “Jui and Jun were coming down as I was going up. They looked terrific!”

“You’re eager,” Toya said, teasingly.

“And you’re not?” Subaru replied.

“You’re right,” Toya said. He pulled Subaru close and kissed him. “We get the bedroom to ourselves tonight. The other two said they’re sleeping on the floor when they come home.”

“They don’t have to do that,” Subaru said.

“They want to,” Toya said. “Jun feels guilty as hell about not taking me.”

“Mahiro wasn’t happy that I didn’t get an invitation, either,” Subaru said. “In fact, it’s kind of weird that I didn’t, considering how much he and I have worked together.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, though,” Toya said. “We can be together, and . . .” He leaned over to kiss Subaru again.

“And . . . what?”

“I have something that I want to try out,” Toya said. “Something I picked up the other day when we were out. I looked at it – and it made me think of you.”

“Really?” Subaru said.

“Oh, yes.” Toya leaned in for another kiss, and Subaru kissed back, eagerly, pulling his lover closer, starting to tug his shirt upward.

They both knew damn well what they were there for, and it wasn’t polite conversation – at least, not at first. The two broke apart just long enough to head for the bedroom, holding hands.

Once they were there, Toya immediately grabbed the bottom of Subaru’s T-shirt and pulled it upward. Subaru finished the job, yanking it over his head and flinging it to the floor, then reached for Toya’s own shirt, tugging it upward, letting his hands run over the skin beneath . . .

Both sets of pants and underwear hit the floor rapidly, and they tumbled to the bed, kissing breathlessly, running hands over each other’s chests and stomachs and backs.

They tumbled over and over on the bed, Toya on top first, kissing his way down Subaru's neck, fingers teasing his nipples into hard peaks as Subaru moaned breathlessly. And then Subaru moved over his lover, his mouth going right to a nipple, sucking it hard, teasing it with his tongue.

Their hips shifted, bringing their cocks together, and they flipped over again so that Toya was on top, their hips grinding slowly, making hardness caress hardness. Subaru wrapped his leg around Toya's hip and arched upward, feeling how stiff his lover was, how it moved slowly along his own erection, an incredibly intimate caress.

The two sped up, moving against one another faster and harder, Toya leaning over to kiss Subaru's lips, and Subaru pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, plundering the soft depths.

Toya lifted his head. “Do you want to know what it is I want to share with you?”

“Yes,” Subaru said, breathlessly.

Toya reached over and opened the nighttable drawer, pulling out a long, slender rod made of a shiny, dark purple material. It looked, for all the world, like an elongated bullet, the way it tapered to a point at the top.

Subaru lifted his head. “A toy?” he said.

“A very basic toy,” Toya said. “But it has a lot of uses.”

Subaru was quite familiar with toys – one had to be, in their profession. But most of the ones he'd seen and used had been, well, specialized. Butt plugs, mostly – especially a surgical glass one that he and Tomoya had bought, which was easy to clean (you literally could wipe it off well and then throw it in the dishwasher). He'd also had several very lovely experiences with prostate stimulators.

This looked very basic, all right. Sort of like something their college-age fans would use while watching their videos. “How do you think we should use it?” Subaru said, breathlessly.

“Well, for starters . . .” Toya switched it on, leaning over to kiss Subaru again, bringing the vibrator to his nipple and rubbing it back and forth.

Subaru suddenly gave a little gasp. The shock of pleasure was instant and intense. The vibrations pulsed against flesh already made sensitive by his lover's fingers, sending hot tingles running through his entire body, making him let out a long, intense moan.

Toya lifted the device, leaned over and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, and this time Subaru let out a small growl, grabbing at the back of the other man's head. His tongue danced over the hard bud, hot and wet where the toy had been cool and dry.

The heat was replaced by the toy again, the buzzing replacing sucking and licking, and Subaru was moaning louder now, murmuring, “It's soooo good . . .”

“You like it?” Toya rubbed it back and forth.

“Yes! It's delicious . . .” 

“Delicious?” Toya pressed it hard against the bud, intensifying the vibrations, and Subaru leaned his head back, letting out another hard moan. “Do you want to know what else it can do?”

“Yes! Yes, I do . . .”

He felt it lift off his nipple, and it started to trail slowly down his body, pulsing against his chest, sliding down over his stomach, moving closer and closer to sensitive flesh.

And then, Toya suddenly said, “Lift your legs a bit and spread them apart.”

Subaru obeyed. “Are you going to . . .”

“You'll see.”

He felt the toy press against the flesh between his erection and his entrance. It moved back and forth, gently, slowly. Subaru felt a slow heat, as the toy teased and brushed and caressed . . .

It was a prostate massage of the best possible sort. As Toya began to press harder, the pleasure got more intense, little by little, and Subaru knew the vibrations were going straight through to the heated organ within him, buzzing right against it, making him moan.

“Oh, God,” he murmured. “More . . .”

The toy rubbed a bit faster, harder. “Like this?”

“Yes!” Subaru gasped.

“It feels good here?”

“Soo good . . .” Subaru was writhing now, his hips moving, rubbing himself against the toy harder and faster, feeling the throb stimulate the pleasure center within him, and he felt Toya's fingers wrap around his cock, too . . . yes, his lover was stroking him, fingers moving along hard flesh, tracing the shape of the head before slipping back downward . . .

“Toya,” Subaru gasped. “Oh . . . oh . . .”

“You're so gorgeous right now,” Toya murmured. “More gorgeous than you've ever been in any video.”

How he looked was the furthest thing from his mind – although Toya's words sent a hot charge through him. Subaru just knew he was completely lost in pleasure, the toy and fingers driving him closer to the edge, making him writhe on the sheet and clutch at his lover with one hand, grabbing at the sheets with the other.

“I . . . “ he gasped. “I want to . . .”

“Mmmm?” Toya wriggled the toy a little. “What do you want?”

“Give me the toy . . .”

Toya slid it away from Subaru, letting go of his hardness at the same time. He put it in his lover's hand. “Go ahead,” he said.

Subaru sat up, bringing the toy to Toya's erection, pressing the buzzing device against the head. He slid it downward, then upward, sliding it toward the very tip, where he pressed it for a long moment, sending throbbing pulses through the whole shaft, making Toya let out a long moan.

“It's good, isn't it?” Subaru began to move it downward, and leaned over, licking around the tip as the toy moved to the bottom of his lover's shaft, caressing it in slow circles, tracing ridges and veins.

Subaru rubbed it back and forth right at the juncture of Toya's cock and balls, as he leaned over further, taking the whole tip in his mouth and sucking. He heard his lover moan loudly, felt him arch upward, felt that magnificent cock slide deeper into his mouth . . . and Subaru felt a delicious feeling surge through him, the knowledge that right now, he was in command of this wonderful man's pleasure.

Toya moaned, his hips starting to pump as Subaru moved the toy down further, so it was fully caressing his balls now. “Oh, God,” he murmured as the mouth sucked harder, Subaru pulling it all the way out so he could caress the tip with his tongue, tasting precome.

“Fuck,” Toya gasped. “I'm . . . I'm . . .”

“Going to come?” Another flick of Subaru's tongue.

“Yes . . . but . . . I want you to come with me . . .”

Subaru was a bit puzzled. How was Toya going to do that? Especially with the toy? It was meant to be used by one person at a time – right?

He handed the device back to Toya, and instantly found himself rolled over on his back again, Toya moving on top of him, bringing their cocks toward each other again . . .

Only this time, instead of rubbing straight against each other, he put the toy between them. Both erections touched the buzzing device, and both men moaned. They paused for a moment, just feeling it, the pulses moving through their bodies, making them both feel like they were on fire.

They kissed, lips coming together hot and wet, tongues pushing into each other's mouths as their hips started to move. Both of them rubbed against the toy, each feeling the cool, smooth surface sliding across hard heat, the buzzing seeming to go through every part of their shafts.

Subaru looked up at Toya as both of them started to move faster, harder, rubbing themselves against the toy. He saw a man utterly given over to pleasure, eyes closed, lips open in a gasp, sweat dampening his chest . . .

Toya looked more beautiful than he ever had on camera, too. As nice as their moments being filmed were, these private times together were even more special.

They were both thrusting hard against the toy now, eager to have it rubbing and throbbing and buzzing against as much of their cocks as they could, both moaning loudly, feeling like they were on the verge of exploding . . .

And then Subaru arced off the bed, crying out loudly as ecstasy overwhelmed him, come pouring out over Toya's hand and all over the toy. He felt Toya still thrusting against it, again and again and again . . .

Toya's orgasm was even louder than Subaru's, the keening cry bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. He collapsed against the younger man, the toy falling to the bed.

Subaru lay there panting and breathless, clinging to Toya. It was still amazing to him that even though he had three boyfriends, even though they were still very much in love, he just couldn’t get enough of this man.

Am I in love with him, too? he thought. Mahiro once told me I had an endless capacity to love – is this part of it?

Toya, meanwhile, was holding onto Subaru and thinking something similar. He never thought there would be someone he’d enjoy holding as much as Jun or Jui, someone who would feel like not just another bedmate, but a lover in every sense of the word.

I am so glad he’s here, he thought. So very, very glad.

The two of them kissed, softly. “I think that was worth not going to the Gilded Gala,” Subaru said. “And that thing . . . was a great investment.”

“Very worth it,” Toya said. “And I’m going to put that toy away and keep it for just you and me to use together.”

“Really?” Subaru said.

“Yes, really,” Toya said. “I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re too cute to lie to.”

Subaru suddenly wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him closer. “You’re so incredibly sweet,” he said.

“Hey, I’m just being honest,” Toya replied.

They lay there for a long moment, continuing to hold each other, just glad to be basking in one another’s warmth. Better than being at a fancy dress party, indeed.

* * *

Later, they got out the Pizza-la menu and decided to order, debating whether to get Hawaiian or chicken before settling on a margherita pizza with a side of chicken nuggets.

“It feels like we’re back in Hokkaido, doesn’t it?” Subaru said after Toya had placed the order. They were sitting on the couch, waiting for their food, dressed in yukatas.

“It’s a bit warmer than Hokkaido,” Toya said. “Thankfully.”

“I mean, the being alone together,” Subaru said. He squeezed Toya’s hand. “I’m so glad we’ll be working together again.”

“We’re not going to be alone when we’re doing the miniseries, you know,” Toya said. “We’re going to have a lot of other guys with us.”

“At least we get to travel, though,” Subaru said. Indeed, Uruha had informed them that there would be a number of location shoots – their old standby Okinawa, Kyoto, Sendai and Yokohama. They’d also be shooting at a couple of the manors owned by their rich benefactors and at a “real” movie studio in Tokyo, where Uruha managed to obtain use of a fairy tale castle set by, as usual, not being entirely honest about what was being filmed.

“Yokohama is where I grew up,” Toya said. “I’ll have to take you to the park I used to play in when I was a child.”

“Does that mean you have to visit family, too?” Subaru said.

“I’ll have to check in,” Toya said. “And what do you mean by ‘too?’”

“Kyoto is close enough to Osaka that I’d feel guilty if I didn’t at least have a meetup with my brother,” Subaru said. “He’s the only one in the family who knows what I do. Everyone else thinks I’m working as a gofer on movie sets while waiting for my break in the gaming industry.”

“The old standby,” Toya said. “Most people in the industry have told their parents they’re working behind-the-scenes in educational or industrial film. Except Jun. His family knows.”

“They do?” Subaru said, looking surprised.

“Well, it kind of runs in the family,” Toya said. “He had an aunt who was a performer in pink films for awhile. Of course, they’re kind of hoping that now that he and Jui have their own production company, he’ll forget about performing and concentrate on behind-the-scenes.”

“That’s not going to happen, is it?” Subaru said.

Toya shook his head. “He genuinely loves performing. He and Jui started The Diamond Mine specifically so they could stay in front of the camera.”

“Does his family know about you?”

“They haven’t been told officially,” Toya said. “I think they suspect, though, since they do know I live with them.”

Subaru sighed. “Why is that the one thing we still need to keep quiet? I mean, what’s the shame of loving more than one person? Who was it that made the rule that you could only love one person at a time, and if you didn’t, it was bad and wrong and perverted? I mean, to me being restricted to just one guy would feel . . . unnatural.” He sighed. “But it’s just the way I am, I guess. The way I’ve always been.”

Toya leaned over and hugged him. “It’s the way most of us are. And I’m sure there’s a lot of people out there who feel the same way and have to keep it hidden. Host clubs and soaplands wouldn’t exist otherwise.”

“That all seems dishonest,” Subaru said. “Can’t people be honest with themselves about what they really want?”

They both knew the answer to that. Not in Japanese society. Not in Western society, either – at least American gays could marry, but polyamory was still swept under a puritanical rock. And in many ways, it was why the industry that was their livelihood existed in the first place.

“WE are honest with ourselves,” Toya said. “And that’s what matters, right? We’re honest with ourselves and our loved ones. You are what you are, and you can’t change that. I wouldn’t want you to change that. Neither would Mahiro or Junji or Tomoya.”

Subaru sighed. “I wonder how Mahiro is doing?” he said. “We usually don’t go to parties outside our industry.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Toya said. “He’s got Junji with him, if nothing else. And they’ll probably meet up with Jui and Jun.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to be named to something like the Dirty Dozen,” Subaru said. “I mean, it’s one of the highest honors you can get on EITHER side of this industry.”

“Keep going the way you are, and you’ll probably find out,” Toya said, hugging him.

“You think so?” Subaru said.

“I know so. You’re THAT talented.”

“So are you,” Subaru said.

“Tell you what,” Toya said. “If one of us gets into the Dirty Dozen, we have to promise that we’ll invite the other as our date to the Gilded Gala, okay? So we can both see it firsthand.”

“It’s a deal,” Subaru said. They leaned over, kissing softly – and the doorbell rang.  
Toya leaned back. “Pizza’s here,” he said.

Subaru nodded. Well, their Round Two was interrupted for now. But they’d have one later. Quite possibly a Round Three and Four, too. They had all night.

* * *

Jui and Jun walked into the apartment the next morning, worn-out and wearing the same clothes as they had the night before. “I need a shower,” Jui murmured. “And then I need a few hours to crash.”

“Want me to put out the futon?” Jun said. “Of course, I can check and see if Subaru has gone . . .”

There was a loud moan from the kitchen. The two looked at each other, and then peeked in. There were pizza boxes on top of the trash can, glasses in the sink . . . and Toya leaning back against the counter, shorts around his ankles and otherwise nude. Subaru was kneeling in front of him, in a similar state of undress, mouth working up and down his lover’s erection, fingers reaching up to play with his nipples.

The two at the door stood and watched for a long moment, because, after all, the sight in front of them was pretty damn beautiful and hot. And then, they turned around and headed into the living room, quietly.

“I’ll get the futon,” Jun said. “We’ll let them play.”

“Nice to know we weren’t the only ones having a good time,” Jui said. “I guess we’ll tell them later what happened.”

“Mahiro might want to tell Subaru himself,” Jun said as he headed for the closet for the futon, yawning. “Especially about the reason he got named to the Dirty Dozen. Bastards.”

“I meant about why we didn’t come home last night,” Jui said. “At least that part isn’t depressing.”

“Anything but,” Jun said. “I need to get myself a side boy toy now. Toya has Subaru. You, very obviously, have Mahiro.”

“That’s not going to be hard for you,” Jui said as he headed for the bathing room. “Not at all.”

“We’ll see,” Jun said, contemplating just flopping on the futon and crashing – fancy outfit and all. The four-way action had worn him out – in the best possible way.

They’d all have stories to tell of last night, it seemed. And that was a good thing.


End file.
